


Soft edge

by rawwrrr (ladyYellow)



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Butt Plugs, Clothed Sex, Dom Mark Lee (NCT), Dom/sub, Dry Orgasm, M/M, Married Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Size Difference, Sub Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, weird pet names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyYellow/pseuds/rawwrrr
Summary: "Can you do one more for daddy? Just one more, baby. That's all"Settled in Oolong & Maple universe, but it can be read as a standalone.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Soft edge

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Oolong & Maple](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550839) by [rawwrrr (ladyYellow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyYellow/pseuds/rawwrrr). 



> Happy birthday, Yukhei! ♥️

Mark and Yukhei don't care about roles, at all.

It's true that when someone sees them, Yukhei gives the impression of someone who has his shit together and won't accept 'no' as an answer And Mark... He looks too shy and too small to demand anything from anyone (having control of his students is even hard sometimes).

No one (or just one, considering that Ten is nosy as fuck) knows what their dynamic is really like.

Tall, strong Yukhei likes to be overpowered by his small, thin, less strong husband. Mark enjoys having control over Yukhei, and his high consists in taking Yukhei to his limits. He particularly enjoys how broken his voice can sound when he's completely wrecked, begging Mark for more.

As a top, dom, or whatever one wants to call it, Mark knows he's a bit too soft. Sometimes, and that's just when Yukhei _begs_ for it, he takes a completely dominant role. However, Mark knows this is not for every occasion, since it demands a lot of energy and mental preparation for both Mark and Yukhei. It gets on Mark's nerves every single time, because he likes to monitor Yukhei's mood and it's hard when his sub doesn't have room for arguing or protesting.

No matter what Yuta has not so subtly implied so many times, Mark will not fuck his husband like an animal in heat (unless that's the planned scene). He doesn't need to reach that extreme to have Yukhei begging, anyway.

  
  


Yukhei’s legs are shaking after hours (has it been hours?) spread, tied softly by the ankles to the bed with soft silk ropes in a beautiful pastel pink shade (Mark knows those are Yukhei's favorites).

The younger has been taking his time with his naked husband, using a watermelon lube to finger him open.

His beautiful tanned Yukhei opens wonderfully for him, and it amazes Mark how tight he is always, not minding that they fuck regularly (or as regularly as a busy married couple can). Yukhei's deep moans are a good indicative of that.

"You're doing wonderfully, baby boy" Mark rubs slowly his slightly calloused fingers (two of them, he doesn't need more) all over Yukhei's prostate. The elder moans, trying to get away from the overwhelming sensation "That's it, sweetheart. I know you want to cum again" Yukhei thinks it's impossible to not want to cum when Mark moves his fingers so skillfully inside him (perks of having a husband that plays the guitar).

"M-Mr. Lee" Yukhei whimpers and Mark smiles. He loves how subtle his dom name is, as subtle as he is when he's dominating Yukhei. "Please... Please, I can't" he still doesn't sound wrecked enough.

"I know you can, gorgeous. Come on, give your dom another nice shot, I know you still have milk in there, baby" emphasizing his point, Mark uses his left hand to squeeze his husband's balls slightly. Yukhei wiggles, trying to stop the feeling. This is only his second orgasm of the night and he already feels it's too much.

Another light squeeze on his balls and the right pressure in his perineum have Yukhei cumming again, another hot spurt of semen splashing his abdomen and his thighs while Mark keeps rubbing, making his orgasm a painful but pleasurable experience.

"N-no more, please..." he whispers, his cock still hard, but softening. Mark doesn't listen as he starts to stroke him into full hardness again "Mr. Lee" he whimpers when Mark pouts more lube in his hole and presses a third finger inside "P-please"

"Good boy" Mark kisses his thigh "Taking my fingers so well, opening so good for me" he curls his fingers to press against Yukhei's prostate again "So good, my baby boy" Yukhei spasms, shaking completely, pulling the ropes with his legs.

As he slips fully into sub mode, Yukhei bites his lips, afraid his voice will sound pathetic as he begs. Mark pauses his ministration for a millisecond, watching Yukhei struggling.

"Do you want me to gag you, Yukhei?" he's not stopping the scene, Yukhei is too far gone at this point, but he needs his husband to answer him. The gag is not for when Mark doesn't want to hear his bratty sub (Yukhei is too well-behaved for his own good), is for Yukhei's comfort. He doesn't like when Mark hears him slurring ridiculous pleadings in a mix of Cantonese and English, he's too shy. The gag is used to muffle his words.

"Please, Mr. Lee" Mark offers him a reassuring smile as he takes out his fingers and presses a lubed glass plug inside Yukhei, who gasps because it's cold.

"I'll be back in a minute, just let me get it, baby" Mark stands up from his position and irons his slacks with his fingers as he watches Yukhei bouncing his hips to continue stimulating his prostate. As much as he wants him to cum again, it's too soon. He presses his hand over his belly to stop him "Don't move, Yukhei'' as predicted, using Yukhei's name works as a spell.

"S-sorry, Mr. Lee" Mark nods as he walks to the drawers, to get the gag (a simple pink rubber ball with white leather straps.

Yukhei watches his dom walking away from the bed, still fully dressed with black slacks and a formal white shirt, two buttons unbuttoned and his sleeves folded right above the elbow. He loves being the only one naked, exposed, just for Mark to admire and do as he wants with him.

"Open up" he brings the gag with him and Yukhei complies. Mark slots the pink ball in his mouth and secures the gag at the back of his head "Good boy" he walks back to his place "Now, where were we?" Mark pushes the plug slightly deeper and Yukhei moans muffled "Oh right, making you cum again" he twists the plug inside Yukhei "Should I let this in and make you cum differently?" Yukhei nods.

Mark toys with the plug for a while, though. He takes it out slightly and then he pushes it in again, twisting it, pouring more lube inside Yukhei's hole with each push, hearing the squashy sounds.

"Just imagine how full you'll be after I fuck you, sweetie" Yukhei starts a string of noises that probably say how much he wants Mark to do that, thankfully he's gagged. "I know baby, I know. After we're finished, alright? I'll plug my cum if you want it so bad" Yukhei nods frantically and Mark chuckles. _Predictable._

He leaves the plug there and he stands up to sit on the bed as he slowly starts to stroke Yukhei's cock, teasing. His hand is still covered in lube, but he pours some more on the tip, making the slide easier.

As soon as Mark starts his ministrations, Yukhei moans and kicks slightly. It's the first time he touches his cock and it feels heavenly, even when he's on his limit, three being the maximum of times he has cum in a row lately (he's not twenty two anymore, after all).

"That's it, gorgeous. Cum for me, I know you can do it, your cock is so perfect. So cute and small" Yukhei starts to cry. Mark's voice gets a rough edge when he gets all dom, even when it's soft. His voice gets deeper, breathier, a bit hoarse... And combined with the slight humiliation... Yukhei can't take it "Just perfect, sweetie. Come on, just a little bit more, babe. Let me squeeze your small cute dick, milk it just right. It fits in my hand perfectly, don't you like it?"

Yukhei knows that's a lie. His dick doesn't fit in Mark's hand, but that is only because Mark's hands are small, his own cock doesn't fit in his hands. Which only makes more noticeable the difference between his cock and Mark's cock. Yukhei has an average one, decent size (and basically useless since Mark does the fucking most of the time). But Mark's is thicker, and slightly (like a centimeter or two) longer. He makes those two centimeter count, though.

Yukhei cums when Mark squeezes the head just right. This time, the last few drops of white seed lands in Mark's hand, who licks it and right after that, he kisses Yukhei.

Mark kisses Yukhei's tears away, allowing him to collect himself. He cups his face, grounding him while he whispers sweet words of how good he's doing and how gorgeous he looks completely spent and wrecked.

Yukhei waits for Mark to take off the gag but it doesn't happen. He looks at him, questioning. Mark is unbuckling his leather belt and unzipping his slacks. Yukhei's eyes open in realization.

"Can you do one more for daddy?" Yukhei shivers, Mark never calls himself daddy unless he's willing to take a scene further. It's when the weight of the words hits him in full force. _Mark wants him to cum again._ But he can't, he already reached his limit. He starts to cry again.

 _"I can't"_ he tries to tell, but behind the gag, his words mean nothing.

"Just one more, baby. That's all" Mark also sounds wrecked and with a good reason. He's been touching and making Yukhei cum for a while, without giving himself a bit of friction. And even when Yukhei is not sure that he can do what Mark is asking him, he nods, crying again.

Mark lowers his slack and his boxers enough to free his erection.

Carefully, he takes out the plug as he slicks himself with more watermelon lube. Yukhei hisses, sensitive. His cock is softening quickly, without the possibility of getting hard again. _Well, who cares about getting hard when you're about to get fuck by your wonderful dom who also happens to be your loving husband?_

Mark pushes his cock into Yukhei's tight hole slowly, even when he prepared him thoroughly. His husband is incredibly tight, even after all that foreplay.

"Fuck" Mark curses and Yukhei moans, not only for the bigger intrusion, but for how wrecked Mark sounds.

Mark keeps pushing until he's completely inside Yukhei and he waits for a while until his husband starts to move his hips, sign that he is good to go.

The Canadian man rocks his hips slowly. He knows it won't take him long to cum, but he wants Yukhei to cum one last time, to extend his limit, to give him more pleasure. So he strokes him again and Yukhei removes, whining.

It's already too much, his cock can't get hard again but Mark is forcing him to orgasm again. How? It's beyond his own comprehension, but it feels good being stuffed full and stimulated to cum again.

Yukhei is tired, he isn't even moving anymore. Mark is doing all the work (not like the times when he's riding Mark, but that's a story for another time), rocking his hips, quicker this time, but also more erratically. The sub knows his dom is about to cum. _Why doesn't he, though?_

"Come on, baby. Just one more for daddy" Mark wants him to cum and God, he wants to obey his daddy so much, but his body isn't answering as he would like to. Yukhei relaxes himself and focuses on the building feeling in his belly, ready to explode at any given moment.

He starts spasming again, positively sure he will pass out this time. He feels Mark's cum filling him and he knows he did right, even when his orgasm feels different to the others. No more semen, just pleasant contractions and the sensation of slowly fading away.

Yukhei closes his eyes.

When he opens them again, he's untied and ungagged and Mark is cleaning him with a wet towel.

"There you are, 'Hei" Mark says with the whispered voice reserved for aftercare "How are you feeling?" Yukhei inspects himself mentally.

"Wrecked" he chuckles "but sated" Mark smiles.

"So I take that your first dry orgasm wasn't a bad experience" Yukhei feels himself blushing "Don't worry, babe. We won't repeat it if you didn't like it"

"I liked it" Yukhei mumbles and Mark smiles wider. Yukhei removes and he realizes he's still full. "Did you-?" his eyes are wide open.

"Oh? Did you not want me to plug you?" Yukhei blushes deeper, but he shakes his head and mumbles an answer. "Speak clearly, my prince" Mark asks, amused.

"It's okay, Mark!" Yukhei almost yells "Gosh... You're very embarrassing tonight" Mark is wise enough to not comment something else as he finishes cleaning Yukhei and helps him to get in his pajamas.

"All done now" he kisses his temple "Let's worry about finish cleaning you tomorrow, alright my prince?" Yukhei smacks him but he allows Mark to pull him against his chest. The plug removes inside him but just as soft tingles, he can't feel aroused anymore.

"Don't be ridiculous, _Mork"_

"I love you, my moody prince" Yukhei rolls his eyes.

"I love you too, Mr. Lee"

**Author's Note:**

> It was my BFF idea to write something like this.  
> Anyway, I wrote this as a complete different story since I want to mantain Oolong & Maple as a basically G-rated work.  
> I hope you like it as much as I enjoyed writing it ♥️  
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
